


Between Meetings

by OblivionScribe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Watersports, improper use of bathroom breaks, jesse is over 18, not sure what else to add, piss drinking, slight dom/sub undertones, sorta it's like there but not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionScribe/pseuds/OblivionScribe
Summary: Gabe's been in meetings all day and needs to piss, Jesse's more than happy to help.





	Between Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tordarroch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/gifts).



> Haven't written smut for a long ass time. Jesse's over 18...and this fic has piss *shrugs*.
> 
> For Tordarroch who's awesome and deserves nice things.

Wall to wall meetings and debriefings had left Gabe wondering if he’d ever piss again. The ones where he sat were the worst because of the rush of gravity when he stood only made the growing pressure in his bladder worse. Then, finally after a 45-minute shotty summary of something going on somewhere...look all the poor man could focus on was holding his bladder while he watched ten other men and women drink, sip, and one loud slurp of water. He’d endured torturous PT drills in the passed, horrendous firefights, but this might just make him squirm a little more than he’d like to admit. 

Released from Meeting Room 4A, Gabe’s next meeting was with Jack...across the base but that wasn’t for a good twenty or so minutes. To save some time he took the route that also swung by his private quarters where he could relieve himself, eat the other half of his muffin and then hightail it to discuss an embargo of all things.

Entering his key code was a mindless task as the Commander entered his quarters and was a hop, skip and jump away from the bathroom he swore was singing his name. Gabriel moved quickly, the urge to piss growing stronger and just as he was passing by the bed, the covered body sleeping on it reached out to grab his arm. 

“Heh, gotcha.” McCree’s sleepy voice was hoarse as his brown-haired head poked out from the comforter. “You left in a rush this morning, someone light a fire under your ass or somethin’?” 

“Pretty sure I told you I was slammed with meetings today.” Gabe groused as he lazily tugged his arm back. “Come on, my back teeth are floating.” Most times, the older man would join in on Jesse’s antics but this wasn’t most times. 

Jesse flashed a little smile as he pushed a few errant locks from his face and moved forward which only caused the brown strands to fall back where they were. “Reckon it can’t be that bad if you ain’t pissed yourself yet.” His eyes narrowed to slits, obviously planning something on the fly as he nuzzled his way towards Gabe’s crotch. The gunslinger only looked up when he heard an audible breath and smirked as he moved to toy with his boyfriend’s fly.

“Jesse, come on,” he groaned with a roll of his eyes, this wasn’t how he imagined this break going. 

Jesse, however, wasn’t deterred as he nuzzled and nosed his way around the gap Gabe’s open fly made. He’d peek upward, watching the soldier’s face twist as he argued with himself. “You ain’t giving me a hard no, yet.” Another roll of Gabe’s eyes but his cock was already trying to fill out despite the intense pressure his bladder pulsed with. “Mmm, always smell so good.” 

Gabe scoffed but was reluctantly enjoying the attention, he one drawback was his current time constraint and it made him inwardly groan. “I’m busy...so...if you’ve got time to talk, you’ve got time to suck.”

“Hm, so pushy.” The younger man ribbed, shooting Gabe one more look before he started mouthing the clothed girth. Gabe cursed under his breath and it urged the cowboy on, nipping where the curve of Gabe’s dick was greatest. 

Gabe threaded thick, gun calloused fingers through Jesse’s mousy brown hair, pulling it to the side as the other pulled the dark red boxers down and behind the Commander's long hanging, heavy sac. Following this, the cowboy was quick to bury his nose in that dense thatch of pubes, moaning from the deep inhale of his commander’s scent, a musky sour from sweating with a hint of the body wash he was fond of. 

“Enjoying yourself, Eastwood?” Reyes jibed and gave an impatient roll against Jesse’s face. 

“Mmm, yessir.” Jesse wiggled his ass teasingly before sucking the blunt head of Gabe’s cock, tongue toying and prodding at the rim of supple foreskin. He didn’t dare try to give a decent blow job, no matter how tempting, he just wanted to tease and get something reserved only for him. If he still had his bar piercing, Jesse would’ve employed that bit of steel and acrylic but that was a discussion for some other time when he happened to find his way to some jewelry shop either on or offline. 

Gabe frustratedly groaned, the pressure in his bladder was too great to achieve an erection but knew after this long ass day had come to a close Jesse would make it up to him, and each soft suck was shaking his concentration. He knew he couldn’t hold it in for much longer at this point. Had Jesse not have been using his hands to prop himself up, the older man knew Jesse would be pushing on his bladder, anything to get more than a throb against his tongue. 

“Shit~” The first dribble spritzed out and McCree let out a plaintive whimper as he lapped at the cock’s slit. The blush that crept up the shell of Gabe’s ears felt hot enough he swore they’d catch fire as he moved to pull his dick out of the cowboy’s mouth but a strong hand stopped him. Jesse continued mouthing the blunt tip while looking up at Gabe’s flushed face through his lashes, brown doe eyes expecting more before he’d let the other man pull out. 

Jesse had given enough blow jobs to know the salty tang of piss and it never bothered him any - hell he had worse pass over his palette whenever some of the rougher crowd of Deadlock (and Deadlock being as it is) decided the younger members needed a bit of hazing. And there was more to it than just the debauched form of marking territory or the pure enjoyment of something considered so dirty and taboo. 

The pleading eyes, whimpers, the warm sanctum of Jesse’s suckling mouth would have had the man cumming normally but this time it was the sweet relief of pressure and urgency that had Gabe moaning. What was once a dribble became a hot stream and Jesse pulled back before he had to take more than a mouth full of his lover’s piss. The cowboy dropped his grip on Gabe’s thigh to shove into his boxers to tug and palm his prick as his clothes and the bedding underneath him was soaked.

His bladder emptied, Gabe tsked the moment he caught the younger man playing with himself and nudged him. “Ah-un, you wait till later, that was the deal.” He leveled a look at Jesse while he righted himself, “I wait, you wait. That was the game you picked.” 

“Awww, Gabe, that was so hot though, you can’do that to man and not expect him to take care o’his needs too?” The younger pouted but pulled his hand from his boxers and sat back. “Seriously, that was hot. How long did’jya hold it in?” 

“Hours, now you better hold it in yourself.” The chide had no bite but Jesse knew he’d be looking at a week of blue balls and whatever struck the Commander’s imagination. Gabe leaned down a placed a kiss at the crown of Jesse’s head before he pulled away to sprint to his next meeting. “Oh, and clean up before I get back, right?” 

He didn’t get a verbal answer just a wink and a two finger salute.


End file.
